interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Date
English Pronunciation * * * Etymology 1 From , from , from (from the resemblance of the date to a human finger), probably from a Semitic source such as or . Noun # The fruit of the date palm. This sweet fruit is somewhat in the shape of an olive, containing a soft pulp and enclosing a hard kernel. # The date palm itself. Derived terms * date palm or date tree (Botany): the genus of palms which bear dates, of which common species is Phoenix dactylifera * date plum (Botany): the fruit of several species of Diospyros, including the American and Japanese persimmons, and the European lotus (Diospyros lotus) * date shell or date fish (Zoölogy): a bivalve shell, or its inhabitant, of the genus Pholas, and allied genera. See Pholas. Translations * * Arabic: * Armenian: , * * Belarusian: * Bengali: * Bosnian: * Breton: datez (collective), datezenn * Bulgarian: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , , , * Croatian: datula, urma, hurma * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Estonian: * Finnish: * French: * Georgian: ფინიკი (p‘iniki) * German: * Greek: * Hebrew: * * Hungarian: * Icelandic: * Italian: * Japanese: * * Kurdish: *: Sorani: * Latin: * * Lithuanian: datulė * Macedonian: , * Maltese: tamra * Norwegian: * Persian: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Romanian: * Russian: * Sanskrit: * Scottish Gaelic: * Serbian: *: Cyrillic: урма , финик датуља *: Roman: urma , finik , datulja * * Slovene: * Spanish: * Swedish: * Telugu: ఖర్జూరం (kharjooraM) * Thai: * Turkish: * Ukrainian: * Vietnamese: * Welsh: dyddiad Etymology 2 From French date, data, from Latin datus given, past participle of dare to give; akin to Greek, Old Slavonic dati, Sanskrit dā. Compare datum, dose, Dato, Die Noun # That addition to a writing, inscription, coin, etc., which specifies the time (as day, month, and year) when the writing or inscription was given, or executed, or made; as, the date of a letter, of a will, of a deed, of a coin, etc. #* John Dryden, #*: And bonds without a '''date', they say, are void.'' #*: US '''date' : 05/24/08 = Tuesday, May 24th, 2008. UK date : 24/05/08 = Tuesday 24th May 2008.'' #*: the '''date' for pleading'' # The point of time at which a transaction or event takes place, or is appointed to take place; a given point of time; epoch; as, the date of a battle. A specific day. #* Mark Akenside, #*: He at once, Down the long series of eventful time, So fixed the dates of being, so disposed To every living soul of every kind The field of motion, and the hour of rest. # A point in time, as in You may need that at a later date. # Assigned end; conclusion. #* Alexander Pope, #*: What Time would spare, from Steel receives its date. # Given or assigned length of life; duration. #* Edmund Spenser, #*: Good luck prolonged hath thy date. #* George Chapman (translator), Homer (author), The Odysseys of Homer, Volume 1, Book IV,http://www.bartleby.com/111/chapman17.html lines 282–5, #*: As now Saturnius, through his life's whole date, #*: Hath Nestor's bliss raised to as steep a state, #*: Both in his age to keep in peace his house, #*: And to have children wise and valorous. # A pre-arranged social meeting. # A companion when one is partaking in a social occasion. # A meeting with a lover or potential lover, or the person so met. # anus. Derived terms * * blind date * date night * speed date Translations * Arabic: * Bulgarian: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: * Czech: * Danish: * Esperanto: * Finnish: * German: * Hebrew: * Icelandic: * Italian: * Japanese: , * Macedonian: * Norwegian: * Russian: , * Scottish Gaelic: * Swedish: * * Arabic: * Armenian: * Bosnian: * Breton: deiziad , deiziadoù * Bulgarian: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: * Czech: * Danish: tidspunkt , dato * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Estonian: * Finnish: * French: * Georgian: თარიღი (t‘ariği) * German: , * Hebrew: * * Hungarian: , , * Icelandic: * Indonesian: * Irish: * Italian: * Japanese: * Khmer: * Korean: * Latin: , * * * Macedonian: * Mongolian: * Norwegian: * * Persian: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Romanian: dată * Russian: , * Scottish Gaelic: * Serbian: *: Cyrillic: датум *: Roman: datum * * Slovene: * Spanish: * * Swedish: * Telugu: తేది (taedi) * Thai: * Turkish: * * * Yiddish: דאַטע (date) * Bulgarian: * Czech: * Danish: tidspunkt * Esperanto: , * Estonian: * Finnish: * German: * Italian: * Norwegian: * Portuguese: * Russian: * Scottish Gaelic: * Swedish: * Bulgarian: * Esperanto: * Estonian: * Finnish: , , * German: * Macedonian: * Russian: * Estonian: * Finnish: * German: * Macedonian: , * Russian: , * * Arabic: , * Armenian: ժամադրություն (žamadrutyun) * * Breton: emgav , emgavioù * Bulgarian: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , * * Czech: * Danish: stævnemøde * Dutch: , * Esperanto: * Estonian: , (the latter only a romantic meeting) * Finnish: , * French: * Georgian: * German: , * * Hebrew: * * Hungarian: , * Icelandic: * Indonesian: kencan * Irish: * Italian: incontro , appuntamento (the latter also as romantic meeting) * Japanese: * Korean: * * * Macedonian: * * * Norwegian: stevnemøte , date * * Polish: * Portuguese: encontro (romantic meeting) * * Russian: , * * * * Spanish: * * Swedish: * Thai: * Turkish: , * * * Yiddish: טרעפֿונג (trefung) * Danish: ledsager * Estonian: * Finnish: , * German: Partner , Partnerin , Verabredung (colloquial, arbitrary gender) * Norwegian: ledsager , ledsagerinne , date * Portuguese: * Romanian: întâlnire * Spanish: , * Swedish: * Bulgarian: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , * Finnish: (meeting), (person) * French: , * German: * Icelandic: * Italian: * Japanese: * Russian: Verb # To note the time of writing or executing; to express in an instrument the time of its execution; as, to date a letter, a bond, a deed, or a charter #: The letter is dated at Philadephia. - G. T. Curtis #: You will be surprised, I don't question, to find among your correspondencies in foreign parts, a letter dated from Blois. - Joseph Addison #: In the countries of his jornal seems to have been written; parts of it are dated from them. - M. Arnold # To note or fix the time of, as of an event; to give the date of. # To determine the age of something; as, to date the building of the pyramids. # To take (someone) on a series of dates. # to have a steady relationship with, to be romantically involved with #* May 15 2008, NEWS.com.au - Jessica Simpson upset John Mayer dating Jennifer Aniston #*: Jessica Simpson reportedly went on a drinking binge after discovering ex- boyfriend John Mayer is '''dating' Jennifer Aniston.'' # of a couple, to be in a romantic relationship # To become old, especially in such a way as to fall out of fashion, become less appealing or attractive, etc. #: This show hasn't dated well. # To have beginning; to begin; to be dated or reckoned; -- with from #: The Batavian republic '''dates' from the successes of the French arms.'' - E. Everett Translations * Bulgarian: * Czech: * Danish: * Esperanto: * Finnish: * Italian: * Macedonian: * Norwegian: * Russian: * Swedish: * Arabic: (’árraxa) * Bulgarian: * Czech: * Danish: * Finnish: * Norwegian: * Swedish: * Breton: deiziañ * Bulgarian: * Czech: * Danish: datere, tidsbestemme, tidsfæste * Dutch: * Finnish: , * French: * German: * Italian: * Macedonian: * Norwegian: * Polish: * Romanian: * Swedish: datera, åldersbestämma * Catalan: , * Czech: (s) * Danish: gå ud med, komme sammen med * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Finnish: , * German: , * Hungarian: * Macedonian: * Norwegian: * Russian: * Swedish: träffa, gå ut med * Czech: * Finnish: , , * Macedonian: * Norwegian: * Polish: * Swedish: * Czech: se * Dutch: dateren (with van or uit) * Esperanto: (with de) * Finnish: * Macedonian: * : לתארך (letaarekh) Usage notes * We may say dated at or from a place. Anagrams * * AEDT * EDTA * TAED ---- Aromanian Etymology decem Numeral # ten ---- French Pronunciation * * Noun # date (point in time) Category:Calendar terms Category:Fruits ---- Italian Noun date # Verb date # second person plural present tense of dare # second person plural imperative of dare # feminine plural of dato, past participle of dare Category:Italian past participle forms Category:Italian verb forms ---- Spanish Verb # de:date et:date el:date es:date fa:date fr:date ko:date io:date id:date it:date kn:date ku:date lo:date lt:date hu:date ml:date my:date nl:date ja:date no:date oc:date pl:date pt:date ro:date ru:date simple:date fi:date ta:date te:date tr:date vi:date zh:date